


Leaving

by themistrollsin



Series: 30 Days of Fic (April 2017) [24]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-24 01:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: Hagen drops Mischa off at the airport.





	Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> Day 24 - Airport

Hagen pulls to a stop in the drop off lane and looks over at Mischa.  “You really have to go?” she asks.

 

Mischa grins.  “I really have to go,” he answers.  “Come on, I’ll be back before you know it.  Just think the next trip you and Molly will be with me.”

 

They both climb out of the car.  Hagen stands to the side as Mischa lifts his bags from the trunk.  “Call me when you get there.”

 

“I will.”  He sets his things down before pulling Hagen into a tight hug.  “I will call you when I get to the hotel.”

 

“You better.”  She pulls back just enough to look up at him.  “Anyone ever tell you that you’re easier to hug than Sascha?”

 

He lets out a low chuckle.  “That’s exactly what I need to hear from my girlfriend.”

 

“Hey, your girlfriend is your brother’s best friend.”  She smiles up at him.  “And I did say that you’re easier to hug.”  She rubs his sides.  “Does it bother you that I have a close relationship with Sascha?”

 

“Considering you were friends with him before you and I got together, no.”

 

“Were you jealous?”

 

“Not exactly.  Stop stalling me, Hagen.”  He leans down and kisses her softly.  “I really have to go now.”

 

“You can’t end on that.  What do you mean not exactly?”

 

“Because you have never looked at Sascha as anything more than your best friend, a brother even.  So, I wasn’t jealous over that.  That’s not what I wanted with you.  I was jealous of the attention.”

 

She nods as she pulls him down to kiss once again.  “Well, look at it this way.  He’s never seen me naked before.”

 

“He better not have.”  Mischa kisses her.  “I really need to go now.”

 

“I know.”  Hagen wrinkles her nose.  “Go, before I can’t let you.”

 

He gives her one last kiss before stepping back.  He grabs his bags.  “Okay, I’ll talk to you when I get to the hotel.”

 

Hagen watches as Mischa turns and walks into the airport.  She hates the days he leaves, but she knows that she would never stop him.


End file.
